


Be My Valentine

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu finds a surprise for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Half asleep, Junsu pushed open the door to his apartment. It was almost two a.m. His head was spinning from the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until he had to get up. And with interviews and another show the next day, that time was fast approaching.

A light burned in his kitchen.

He frowned, knowing that he’d turned all the lights off.

Completely aware, Junsu walked slowly and quietly toward the kitchen, sliding in his socks. But there was no one there.

On his counter was a slim vase and inside was a single red rose.

Junsu smiled. Valentine’s Day. He had forgotten. Next to the vase was a card. He opened it up and burst out laughing when he saw what was taped inside.

Under the condom it said: “You owe me. I love you, Jaejoong.”

Junsu covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He set the card down, made his way to his room and found his lover asleep in his bed. He slipped out of his clothes to his boxers and then crawled into bed.

Jaejoong woke up, eyes fluttering open, long enough for a kiss and a whispered “I love you” against Junsu’s lips.

“I love you,” Junsu whispered back.


End file.
